


A Promise In Each Hand

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Sometimes, a dream is a message, and sometimes it's a promise.





	A Promise In Each Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Yes, yes; I know. I hate these characters with a passion…so why am I writing a story with them? Good question—I'll be sure to let you know if I ever find out…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own, not making any money!
> 
>  **Additional Notes:**  Ugh…oh yeah, it's for my friend. I lost a bet and this was my payment. Hope you like it Amai Uryou…

_It seemed so plain, so ordinary a day. The sun was bright as Tohru hung the wash, large sheets from the beds, on the line outside. She sighed; it was peaceful. She looked up when she heard someone giggling on the other side of one of the white sheets. "Who's there?"_

_Another laugh. "C'mon!" said the other person, a boy. "C'mon, come with me Tohru-kun!"_

_She frowned a little, putting the sheet she had intended to hang back into the basket. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't place it. "Hello? Where are you?" **Who**  are you? The boy laughed again and she followed the sound. "Where are you?" she called again._

" _C'mon Tohru-kun! Hurry—come with me!"_

_The grass was soft as she began to run towards the sound of the boy's voice. The faster she ran the further away the voice seemed. "Wait! Please," she screamed. Suddenly, her foot snagged on a rock and she crashed into the ground with a yelp. She groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position._

_A voice, the boy's voice, giggled quietly close by and she looked up into large brown eyes. He held out a hand to her, smiling. "Take my hand—we can touch the stars." He helped her to her feet; his smiled broadened. "All your dreams lie in the palm of your hand." She watched as he looked away, toward the sky. "Come with me—take my hand."_

_And she did, knowing somehow that he was the one she loved; he laughed and gently kissed her lips._

 

* * *

 

Tohru woke with a start, her eyes flying open as she sat up in her bed. She swallowed.  _Was it… It was just a dream, then._  She sighed as she looked toward the window.  _But it was such a lovely dream…such a lovely boy… I felt…I felt like I knew him from somewhere. But where?_

"Tohru-kun!"

Turquoise eyes flew open once more, wide this time—it was the voice, the voice from her dream. "Wha—"

She turned to see the boy grinning in the doorway, his brown eyes dancing. It was Momiji. "Tohru-kun? C'mon! Come with me!"

Tohru smiled and took the hand the boy offered her.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Now, despite the fact that I wrote this story, I still highly dislike both Tohru and Momiji—they're too perky. But this was more for my friend, Amai Uryou. It's based off Vanessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day" (which I don't own). Please,  _review!_


End file.
